family love
by katiiy
Summary: every love story does not have a happy sweet story where parents bound to accept them happily what happen if they rejects one another for various reason, when couple in enormous love... what will happen when cid officers were in such situation
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is the story of full cid family. Just an imagination of what our cid family members were real family. Just peep in to the story. this story is for specially two sweety pie srija and disha**

**First scene was our beloved acp sir's house **

**Acp sir has a son and a daughter **

The loud thunder storm in house acp sir who is in kitchen shook his head negatively and moved to the hall were the thunder of splash is full mode the two grown up kids were fighting almost all the things shutter in floor and a mobile charger were held on both sides like they were on some rope competition not exactly as the rope were replaced by mobile charger one side held by a well build guy and other side was cute girl. They were literally in some wrestling area no one could believe it was the house of disciplined person acp pratuman.

Acp: yeh kya ho raha hai yahan

The two pair of eyes met the person standing in apron. He is the person with look criminals were run in marathon to save their life. Entire police department bound with the command of this man. A perfect leader, a best trainer who created the officers who doesn't left any medals to decorate their pride chest. But the two kittens doesn't even care about the terrific eyes and still engaged in their fight

Guy: pari! achi se samjaraha hoon. Mobile charger chod do

Girl: nahi chodungi yeh meri charger hai de dho muje

The fight carry on for a while, acp sat in sofa with a hand on forehead. He himself regard only for one act that is in front of him, the two kittens who is name sake brother and sister who has entire quality to be in wrestling competition representing opposite sites. He just looked the two, he himself confused whether they are his brought up, as his two officers who were his first two sons, till date can die for one another, they are also his trainees he looked the two kitten weirdly same time the doorbell rang. Acp felt relieved as they are his two pride soldiers who were back on the screen.

**(Abhijeet and daya share same bond best buddies cum brothers I don't want their beautiful relation to get shattered which created with a hard work of many of our authors)**

Acp looked at his two sons and welcomed with a smile, they came in and their focus were turned on the kittens pour fights. Abhijeet lips curved with smile as it's not new for him to see the kittens in there war field.

Daya: sir yeh kya ho raha hai. Yeh dho no?

Acp: tum sahi peechana daya (indicating the girl and boy) yeh hai **cid officer MS: purvi pratuman **aur yeh hai **IB officer MR: nakul pratuman **

By their honorable name along with the title made realized the two kitten whom they actually are and turned in alert mode to see whether they are not in front of any authorities as being themself in a most honorable position engaged in service for nation it's not any rare thing to be the officers of various field visits their house either officially or unofficially, their eyes rested on the two persons when their mind conformed its none other than their brothers, the fight once again started. Abhijeet looked them with smile he is the one who dared to move inside the mess. He stood there few seconds in mean time someone flung in his arms who hugged her back, she knows very well how to get support to defend herself.

Abhijeet: aare hua kya hai aaj?

Purvi never let others to describe the story as she knows there is heavy possibility to make her side weak in argument. She took up a position to explain it

Purvi: dada dekiye na yeh meri mobile charger hai aur nakul muje de nahi raha hai (his eyes shifted toward nakul)

Nakul(all innocently): yeh hai thooda na mera charger ko

Acp: dekhlo bhai muje nahi patha tu hi sambalo inn do no ko muje jaana hai

Abhijeet(with terrific jerk): per sir mei akele kaise, muj per thoda daya kijiye sir

Acp(who started to move): issliye daya ko tere sath chod tha hoon abhijeet

Abhijeet: sir bachon ko sambalne kaliye ek bade bacha ko dekar jaa raha hai sir aap.

Acp: muje kuch nahi patha hai, senior inspector abhijeet kaam pe lag jao

Abhijeet: per sir!

Acp: it's an order

Abhijeet just looked him while his father cum boss figure disappeared into the kitchen to finish of the left over work of preparing meal of the day, he turned his glance where the two kittens still in the mood to pounce on each other.

Abhijeet(murmur): kabhi dekho aise situation mei muje hi fazatha hai. Kuch kahneki koshis karun tho "it's an order" (imitating acp) bolke chale jathe hai.

Acp(from kitchen): agar tera shikayat hogay tho kaam pe lag jao

Abhijeet(with alert mode): ji…. Ji … sir…. saap ki khan hai isska chalo abhijeet shru karo

He just tries to sot of the mess but sorting out two kittens is more difficult than hunting a lion in its cave. Finally the kitten pour end up with the promise of getting new launched iPod within this weekend by abhijeet now its dam sure that his EMI bill be on credit worth of his full two month salary as already he got one before joining with this people few minutes ago. his beloved brother once again lost his mobile in a mission, which he does very offend, he still dint get answer for the question how both the launch of new mobile by an apple company and his brother missing his mobile being coincided every time still senior inspector abhijeet involved in the case which remains unsolved in all these years.

These promise of new launch mobile made nakul's face as lost puppy as he dint get promise from his brother the special provisions were available only to the fairy girl as simple advantage of her being a girl. Its visibly not fair, daya just took his eyes from mobile saw a best officer of intelligence bureau looks like a sad bunny, his heart melts to see the lost puppy

Daya: aare abhijeet bacho ko kuch lena hai tho dho no ko la do na. dek nakul ki chera ki roshini gayab.(patted his back) mei hoon na (he winked at him which made his lost glory to back)

Acp sir came and saw the scene, he shook his head the result is already predetermined, so it does not make him bound with surprise feelings as they handled the aged way technique to get this kittens back to trap.

Acp: ab hogaya sare wada, nashta karne chale

All four looked in to one another, while the second in command shook his head as approval and headed to dining table and occupied the respected seats, everyone shifted to duty mode in dining table with a nakul's call and abhijeet's case report. **In bureau:**

They were in discussion of some case which involved both IB department and CID

Nakul: inspector nakul repoting on duty sir, intelligence bureau ki taraf se. (with a smile)

Abhijeet: welcome inspector nakul. Iss case mei humari team apka puri madat karenge

Nakul: thank you sir (he scanned his eyes and finally with evil smrik) mei iss case mei inspector purvi patuman ko assist karna chahunga, hope apko koi takleef nahi hai issmei

Purvi were fuming in anger as she know well his brother doing all this to get revenge from her, he will never leave any chance to get rid of her, which was also known to duo and acp but now they can't do anything as he is in his official duty, abhijeet smiled lightly as he got it that nakul doing all this in the order of what his sister did at last mission when she is on duty of case reported in intelligence bureau, this cat and mouse game still continues with these two

Abhijeet: sure jho ap chahe wahi hoga (turned to purvi) aaj case mei tum nakul ko assist karogi

Purvi: per da…(cut off by abhijeet)

Abhijeet: it's an order

Purvi(who is visibly unhappy gave salute): right sir

The day went like this at the end of the day nakul got good revenge by getting parade on purvi, who just waited to end the case, nakul knows well if he went to home he will be stuff in sandwich but still he can't miss the opportunity by thinking about its consequences, at the end of the day finally purvi's prayer heard to god the case got solved

Nakul: thank you sir

Abhijeet: you can relieve

Purvi in terrors moving to and foe while cursing her brother who in the name of the duty made her to fulfill all his demand, she was ready to pounce on him once he returned to home, while she fuming in anger some hand wrapped her from behind and kissed in neck, purvi lips curved in to smile she held his hand tight, as now being in the strong hands only can give her the secure peaceful feel which she wanted, the hands get tight when she leaned on the broad chest.

Purvi: agay tum! Bahut miss kiya tuje

Person: mei bhi, apni jaan se itna din dhoor rahna utni asaan kaam nahi hai.

Purvi: sab kehane ki bath hai, tum tho ek phone bhi nahi kiya muje, itne bhi zayada kaam tha kya tuje ek phone bhi karne ka mokka nahi mila… hmm…

Person: aare nahi baby tume patha hai na undercover mission hai waise bhi teri papa yaneki mera hone wale sasurji directly jho diya hai, mei kya karoon

Purvi turned in hug and hugged him tightly with this he gave a slight kiss in head, she was mesmerized in hug and beautiful weather, he too missed his girlfriend lot, she forgot all her anger on her brother and everything including herself and enjoyed the hug,

Person: I love you purvi

Purvi: I love you too sachin darling

The terrors door opened all of sudden, nakul standing with shock expression to see the couple who hugging each other, as a protective brother

Nakul: yahan ho kya raha hai, waise sachin tum pari ke sath kya kar rahe ho

Sachin: wo…wo… meine acp sir ko mission ki report deneke aya tha, socha…

Nakul: socha tum acp sir ki beti ko line marun, himaat kaise hai tuje, mei abhi jake papa ko batati hoon

Sachin: nakul plz tum aise kuch math karo humare clg ki dosti ki kathir (Nakul gave a terrific look while purvi from her part)

Purvi: haan nakul agar papa ko patha chala ki sachin usski beti ko patadiya(with sachin look) meri matlab ki pyar kiya tho kya sochanga

Nakul: excuse me! Tume yeh galat fami hui kaise ki mei sachin ki kilaf shikayat karunga

Sachvi(confused): kya matlab?

Nakul: Mei papa ko yeh batana wale hoon ki tum mera seedha saada dost ko patadiya hai, chudail ladki kya jaadu kiya mera bole bale dost pe, ki wo aise bangaya

Purvi(angry): kya tume lagtha hai ki mei tera dost ko….

Nakul: nahi tho kya jho insaan clg mei itni koob surath ladikio ko pagal kiya hai, jho mujsse zayada love letter paakar bhi, ek ladki ko aank utakar nahi dekha wo tume…. Tume propose karke baitga, jho chudail ki insan roop lekar janam hui hai

Purvi was about to say something, but sachin interpreted between them with joined hands in front of nakul

Sachin: mera bhai bahut din ke bath mile hoon isse tum tera jagade ki chakar mei muje mile hui kaam samay ko bhi goli math maro mere yaar

Purvi(Nakul was about to go): aare tum kahan jaa rahe ho

Nakul: niche papa hai tho terrors aya tho tum apni yeh pagal aashqui ki sath romance kar rahi ho, tho mei kaahan jaoun apni room hi tho jaungi na

Purvi: acha phir door close karke jaane

Nakul: ek din dekunge tume aur teri yeh nalayak boyfriend ko… hmpf

Sachin(laughed): yeh kabhi nahi sudrengi (kissing her) jab bhi hume sath deko ek na ek drama kartha hai (deep in his kiss in neck while purvi held his hair and hugged him tightly, but they were disturbed by phone ringtone, purvi looked him with terrible stare when he left her, she went to other end while he lift the call, his eyes reminded with her, after some moment he end the call and switched off his mobile as he know he was in some dangerous situation)

He went near her with some baby step, and hugged her from behind to his surprise she is silent, no now he should have faced his angry lady but how come may surprise she is silent, to indicate his presence he hugged her tight, still same response she dint even cuddle him just stood there as it is, it was more surprise he could not guess what in her mind, a slight thought of sense indicated him it's a calm before cyclone, he mere whispered

Sachin: purvi… wo mei (he got silence in reply which made him worry more) baby meri bath suno (he made her turn towards him, he saw her with full of tears, when he tried to explain, they were interpreted by acp sir voice, purvi simply moved his hand went straight towards her brother's room without giving any chance for sachin to explain)

**In nakul's room**

Nakul saw purvi enter in his room, before he could tease her about sachin or fight with her, she just came lied next to her brother cuddled him and closed her eyes tightly in the order to sleep, with her action nakul without any benefit of doubt got something is wrong with his sister, he hold the question for some other time and covered her in hug, she hugged him tight and while caressing her hair, she slept in his arms after conformed her deepness in sleep, he covered her with blanket and went out of room, saw sachin went to house and his father also went to room, nakul sat in chair worried about his sister, first he thought to call duo, but if abhijeet or daya found out something is wrong with purvi sachin would be in investigation cell without the cross shade of night, it may create trouble he decided to pass the idea

**In sachin home**

When he entered, someone flanged in his arms, he hugged her tight and gave a kiss in forehead, by seeing his lost face

Girl: kya hua bhaiya sab tik hai na

Sachin: haan shreya! Sab tik hai

Shreya who just removed his Bluetooth from ears and helping in his blazer to keep in its place

Shreya: jab jute kahana atha nahi phir koshis kiss bathpe (sachin smiled, he never succeeds in lie to her)

Sachin: wo acp sir ki ghar gaya yeh file submit karne wahan purvi…(he narrated the incident on whole, while shreya played the role of silent listener with coffee in hand with a smile) choti tum muskurathe kyun hai (they got interpreted with call)

Nakul (without any patience): kya hua tum do no ke beech, pari itni udas kyun hai, tum ne kya kiya meri behen ke sath, tume patha hai muje usske aanko mei aasu dekna pasand nahi hai phir bhi.. dekho sachin muje patha nahi tum do no ki beech problem kya hai per muje nahi laktha ki ab yeh rista aur age lea jaa sakthe

Sachin(panicked): kaise bath kar rahe hai yar tum, tume patha hai mei purvi se kitna pyar kartha hoon… dek mei sab tik kardetha hoon tum thoda sabar karo mei kal kud aakar bath kartha hoon usse.. plz humari dosti kaliye

Nakul: ussi ki karan mei ab bath kartha hoon tujse, muje ummed hai tujpe, usse thodna math… mei kud papa se pari ki shadi ke baremei bath karne ki majboor math karo (with silence) kiss aur se (sachin went speech less before he could protest the call got disconnected)

Shreya (who listen all silently with smile in face,while sachin looked her): yeh bhai behen riste kitne ajeeb hai na bhaiya, ek taraf nakul bhaiya aur purvi jho ladne ke alawa kuch nahi jante aur ek hum aaj tak koi bhi cheez pe behes bhi nahi hua per jho bhi ho agar behen ki mamla tho sare bhai alert ho jatha hai (sachin smiled and hugged her she rested her head in shoulder)

Sachin: patha nahi per yeh purvi ki bath agay tho apne sochna ki shakthi kyun kol jaathe hai, (with a sign) kissko manao purvi ko ya fir uski bhai ko (shreya chuckled)

Shreya: wo bhi galat nahi hai, agar daya sir mujse aise kuch kiya tho apko kaise lagega

Sachin: mei kya karsaktha, wo sirf meri dost hai mei usse madat karna chata hoon, humare beech jho bhi hua wo past hai, purvi ko patha hai yeh sab phir bhi insecure hokar (a slight hint of irritation in his voice raised)

Shreya (in low tone): aise hua tho daya sir jab poorvi ko milne mei ap utni hyper kyun hua

Sachin: chup shreya kaise bakwas bath hai yeh, mera aur daya sir ka kahani ek nahi hai samji

Shreya: per ap bhi nakul bhaiya jaise hi react kiya na (but men is men he never listen her any of explanation went to his room, were she with a sign went to her room)

**a/n: yeh kahani mei bahut pehele lika aur aaj hi post karaha hoon, so next chapter mei hum kissi aur parwar ko dekthe hai as I said earlier we have many other family too so ab ap decide karlena muje yeh story continue karna hai ya nahi… abka jho bhi faisala hai muje manzoor hai decision is all urs**

**apko kya lagtha hai sachin ki call mei khon hai kya hua hoga sachin zindagi mei jho purvi ko takleef detha hai... zaroor guess karke review karna plzzzzzzz**

**ab review zaroor kijiye **

**signing of katiiy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with next chapter of family love**

Now we will meet family of head of forensic lab, dr salunke has a sole daughter whom she adopter after the accident of his best friend when she was three, and following her father's step she is successful forensic expert, till time you have guessed whom she is, the curly beauty

**In room:**

Dr salunke entered with a cup of coffee, saw a girl of his lying in bed with her softy elephant toy hugging her from neck, a forensic expert's face covered with a smile to see her, the curls in hair were rolling in her forehead, when she felt mild race of sun flashing in her face she just made face in sleep, salunke laughed at her antics, he came just slid the curtain to one corner by which the full beam of sun fell on her, she woke up irritatingly because of the act of her father, who was in track suit standing with coffee mug in hands and looking her

Tarika: dad ap aise kyun kiya

Dr salunke(chuckling): mei kya karoon, mei achi se utani ki koshis kiya per kya kare Dr traika salunke ko tho achi bath ko samjaneki naam hi nahi hai… seeda ungli se kaam nahi chala tho majboor mei ungli teeda karna pada hai

Tarika(looked him fiery glance, stretched her hand for the coffee mug once she saw in hand): acha hui ap meri liye bed coffee tho layi hai digiye

Dr salunke: aare being a doctor tume patha nahi bed coffee kitni gandi adad hai

Tarika: agar dena nahi tho fir laya kyun

Dr salunke(who sipped the coffee): tumare samne peene kaliye (he said naughty filled tone to irritate her more) tume coffee chayiye tho jaldi fresh hojao aur kitchen ajao wahan milegi tume delicious coffee (he said by tasting it and making her irritate by sipping and indicating the sign of its deliciousness)

Tarika: daddddd

Dr salunke (laughing and moving from room): accha jaldi jaldi fresh hokar ajao nahi tho tum kud coffee banana padge mei chali jaogi

Tarika(panicked): nahi nahi aise kuch math kijiye mei athi hoon abhi. (Murmuring) abhijeet sahi kehatha tha, hmpf (she said with a pout and moved to washroom, to get fresh)

She came after fresh up and had her breakfast with her dad along with him went to lab, for work, in lab they were testing something, by the time our senior inspector came with grin

Abhijeet: aare tarika jee kuch bath bani (everyone were smiling)

Dr salunke: bhai saab mei hoon yahan ap mujse bhi pooch sakthe hai

Acp: acha wo saab chodo batao kya patha chala

Dr salunke: kuch bi kaho tera beta ko turand ajayaga tum kahi se (he said about all the clue they found) yeh tarika ne patha lagaya

Abhijeet: kya bath hai tarika jee meine bola na doctor saab tarika jee bahut sharp hai , kaamal ki hai (tarika blushing hard)

Dr salunke: beti bi meri hi hai

Abhijeet(murmuring): wahi tho gad bad hai

They found the clue and case got solved in that evening, purvi was still in anger and sachin with all talent along with a help of nakul made her calm. The day end calmly

**In acp home:**

Nakul came in with pastries to home with hope it will make his sister happy, he just entered in saw acp sir in couch lost in some thoughts, tv running on its own desire without any command, for his surprise the house is in full of silent

Nakul: papa! (Pressed his shoulder softly)

Acp(back from trace): aare nakul agay tum

Nakul: jee… per ghar pe kya hua aaj ghar itni shanti kaise pari kahan hai (acp sir looked him) oh no papa plz ap yeh math kahiye wo kitchen mei kaana bana rahi hai, agar waise kuch hua tho abhi bata digiye mei hum teeno kalie bahar kaana lekar athi hoon (He said all this while searching her in all place) aare yeh kitchen mei bi nahi hai (by saying this he went to her room, before he could enter in)

Acp sir: nakul

Nakul(with his tone got something on his way): jee papa

Acp: kal subha 5 baje tum railway station jaoge (with his father's sentence he got where his sister is, without any reply or something he just stormed in to his sister room)

**In purvi room:**

Nakul looked around, he could not find her, he know where she would be but still he scan his room with a hope she would sit in bed and will smile at him but each time his expectation fails, he slowly moved to the bed corner were the lamp table would be, the picture pinched his heart, he looked the soul apologetically, who just hid herself in small crooked place, between bed and table, hid her face in between legs sat by hugging her legs, she crushed herself with tears, nakul eyes too filled with tears, he just sat on knees pulled her from the crooked place towards him, and hugged her tightly, she hid herself in broad chest, she looked like scared chick, hugged him so tightly, he tried his best to calm her down, his years of practice gave him better experience to calm her down

Nakul: pari sshh! Shant hojao

Purvi: nakul mei… mei… kuch nahi kiya

Nakul: muje patha hai tum kuch nahi kiya (he kissed her forehead and hugged her so tight, with his tightness, she went to sleep)

Nakul carried her to bed and made her sleep after placing pillows on both side as walls covered her with soft blankets and kissed her forehead switched lights off on the side lamps

He directly moved to acp sir's study room, where he sat with in rocking chair immersed in deep thoughts

Nakul: papa (acp sir who back from his world saw him, who continued with hesitation) wo yahan ana zaroori hai kya

Acp: nakul bath ko samjo, hum unne yahan ane se rook nahi sakthi. Tum pari se kehado wo kal kamre se bahar na ane hi betar rahega, mei nahi chati kal koi tamasha ho (nakul looked him teary, acp just wrapped him in his shell) mei sirf unne bachana chata hoon nakul bath ko samjo

Nakul and acp sat there thinking about the old days, nakul mother died at the time of purvi's delivery, because of which purvi's aunty never ready to meet her, she never accepted the innocent soul in the family, she always cursed the kid as reason for her mother's death, which irritated the acp most, she never allowed acp to spent time with his daughter, to avoid all this problem, acp took transfer to Mumbai, leaving his family behind, days passed she have no idea why no family member were ready to talk with her when they do with her brother, even she tried they neglect her, to avoid her from facing such situation acp and nakul never went to their home town, but still every year on the day her mother's death day, nakul's aunt used to come there, years passed purvi got why everyone used to be angry on her, she herself thought she is reason for her mother's loss. Acp too used to be in distance from her, but it does not made her worry as he would not be so close with her brother anyway, in years purvi believed cid is her family and she accepted to.

By thinking all this nakul slept by placing head in acp sir's lap, while acp sir also with tears brushed his hair, he know nakul's love for purvi, he know purvi is completely innocent but still he cannot talk against his elder sister who did so much for him. He cannot see his girl sad, so on mother's rituals he made purvi to be in her room in early days she used to get sealed with heavy heart, after years passed she herself stayed in room from being part of her mother's rituals, which makes him so sad but he did not get option to protect her from taunt, by thinking all this he slept on chair

**Next morning **

Nakul went to railway station to bring his aunt, while purvi went in her room and locked herself before anyone can say her to do so, acp heart pinched to see this but he is bind with the situation

Acp sir pov: hey bagwan kaise saaza derahi hai ap muje, kud bacchi ko usski maa ki barsi se milne mei rok rahi hoon mei, jab uss bichari ki koi galati na hai fir bi usse usski maa ki maut ki saaza dilarahi hoon mei, jho apni maa ki moo bhi nahi dekha (he said with heavy heart while shedding tears in front of his wife photo) agar tum aaj hua hothi tho yeh din nahi dekne padthi humari pari ko

Purvi's aunt came home, she looked all around to confirm whether she is standing there, and went in, while nakul looked her with much hatred for the act, while acp signed to calm down, rituals started nakul and acp sat in front of hawan, while purvi looked from her room door top where some space left in distance with fear no one could spot her, nakul knows well were she is still he can't do anything, he cursed himself to be so

Suddenly a lizard fell on purvi which made her shout and she came ran to hall without realizing, with her voice nakul, acp team got alert while she came and hugged nakul, who hugged her back, when purvi saw the situation and angry look from her aunt she moved from hug, stood with head down, she adjusted her white dupatta in head properly, she tried to bend in the order to take her aunt bless but she moved from there, which made everyone sad, nakul gave a hug

Purvi's aunt(with hate voice): pehele yeh pooch yeh yahan aya kissliye (she said turning her head, while purvi stood there in teary eyes)

Purvi(stammering): nakul wo wahan chupkali (everyone knows well she has a phobia on lizards) iss liye mei yahan aya (she said with head down)

Acp(saw her sympathetically): koi bath nahi ap meri kamre mei jayiye (she nod, when she is about to move)

Purvi's aunt: jab janam hui tabi apne maa ko kaaliya yeh chupkali se kaise darthe, chupkali hi isski absakoon se daarna hai. Janam se bad nasib ki alawa aur kuch nahi

Everyone felt bad to hear such a command, she with tears started to move now she can't even see her mother's ritual from distance as acp room does not have the gap, while she started she stopped by someone, she turned and saw nakul who holding her hand

Nakul: tum kahi janeki zaroorath nahi hai, tum yahi rahegi havan mei tum bi shayamil hongi, yahan tumari maa ki barsi mei aise chupkese dekneki zarooth nahi hai tume, iss mei shamil honeki puri atigar hai (he said with confidence tone looking his aunt with fuming anger)

Purvi's aunt: himmat kaise hui tumare bête ki pratuman ki isse yahan rahne kaliye kahne ki (acp about to speak but salunke stopped him, as he know it's time for someone to raise a voice against it which nakul doing) aare jiski wajase tumari maa ki maut hui usse yaha rahne ki kahraha hai tum, iss ladki ki wajase aaj tum bina maa ki bacche palana pada, meri bhai apni zindagi koldiya aur tume isski sath lerahi ho, yeh janam hui nahi to bethar rahi hogi kamse kam meri bhai ki zindagi tho achi hui hogi. Yeh hi tumari maa ki kathil yeh knooni hai apni kud ki maa

Nakul(really shouting): bus! (everyone can see hi anger in voice, made them shiver to the core) bus ek aur shabt meri behen ki kilaf boli na mei bol jaungi ap knon hai (aunt looked him shocked and anger) kisski saza dilthi rahegi iss bechari ki tab yeh bekasoor hai, haan mei mantha hoon isski janam hone mei maa ki maut hui per issmei isski kya kasoor haan, aaj mei sabko ek sach batati hoon, jab pari maa ki peat mei thi tab hi maa ko patha hai isske janam denese wo zinda nahi rahogi per fir be maa isse iss duniya mei lena chatiti apne jaan dekar. Yeh meri maa ki nishan hai jisse bachna kaliye mei maa apni jaan gawadi, apsab samjthe kyun nahi yeh meri ma aka katail nahi unki var(boon) hai. Ap samaj nahi pathe kya isse bachnekaliye meri maa apni kud ki jaan diya tho yeh kitne anmol hui hogi ki meri maa kud apni beta aur pathi ke bare mei bina sochne isse iss duniya mei layi hogi. Agar ap sab meri maa ko sach mei pyar kiya hotha na isse nafrath nahi izzat deni chayiye meri maa ki akri nishani ko, per apsab kya kiya ek bacchi jho apni janam se maa ki moo bi nahi deka usse usski khooni ki naam dediya, uss bichari ko apni maa ki barsi tak dekneki moka nahi diya apne, ab yeh bi socha nahi uss bichari aaj tak usski janam din per aasu bahthe rahi yeh samjkar ki usski janam hi uski maa ki mout ki karan hai. Itni saal mei yeh sab sehne ayi hoon per ab aur nahi

He took purvi's hand and made her sit in his place in hawan ask her to put flower in it, she hesitated and looked everyone while her team was happy were as her aunt family was fuming in anger, she looked nakul who saw her hesitation

Purvi: nakul mei…(nakul took her hand and helped her to throw in sacrificing flower, she was happy scared and all emotion crossing her)

Nakul: pari yahi rahegi agar issmei kissiko koi problem hai tho ap zaroor yahan se jaa sakthi hai, pandit ji ap shuru kijiye

Acp just saw the scene as everyone, he felt happy inside as his son did something which he could not do all this years, she saw the happy face of his girl, who happy to see her mother's death ritual from so near and also participating in it, nakul sat next her in support, sachin sat on other end of her while all cid members back, her aunt saw acp when she is sure, he won't speak anything she left with anger, from the place, acp saw her but did not stop, after she went away he sat next to purvi and joining his hand with her

After sometime pooja was over, purvi iss so happy that she is roaming in house, while everyone was happy to see her like this, when she is about to enter in her room, someone pulled her in and damped her towards wall pinning both her hand in wall, when she saw him, she let out the relief sign to see her love

Sachin: apki busy schedule mei hume bi thoda waqt digiye ms:purvi (he said by placing a kiss in cheeks, she shivered)

Purvi: sachu yeh kya kar rahe hai tum, chodo muje yeh meri ghar hai koi ajayaga

Sachin(who dragged his kiss from cheeks to neck): chodne kaliye thodi pakada hoon (he said by Deeping his kiss) kissko bi ane do mei bi dektha hoon, inspector sachin naam hai mera, cid officer hoon kisse dartha nahi

Purvi: inspector sachin ap acp pratuman ki ghar mei ho, yeh bi thoda dayan mei rakiye

Sachin: tho kya hua apni sasural mei hi hoon na, apni sasurji se kud bath kartha hoon (he was about to call acp but she placed her palm in mouth)

Purvi: kya kar rahe hai tum pagal hogai kya, tum jao yahan se

Sachin: fir acha mei jaatha hoon usse pehele ek dedho ek strong wala (pointing his lips)

Purvi(with wide eyes): sachin bahut badmash hogay tum.

Sachin: wo tho mei hoon (he pulled her towards him, before she could realize made his lips crush her, she responded in few minutes, they were kissing so hard like without kiss they could not survive, after 5 min they apart, while gasping for air

Purvi: chal ab niklo yahan se koi deklega

Sachin: aare itni jaldi ek aur do na

Purvi: sachin, bahut hogay ab chalo tum, plz papa agay tho badi problem hojayegi

Sachin: acha acha chalti hoon (he was about to move she stopped him and placed a kiss in cheeks and ran away, he smiled by caressing cheeks and joined everyone)

**In hall:**

Purvi stood there as others, dr:salunke,acp, sat in couch while daya and abhijeet on other side just discussing about something tarika sat in swing with nakul and taking about something while shreya on other side with Nikhil, purvi stood there near the swing, who just to get something went to room

Sachin who stood behind curtain in the order to hug but she did not notice him, when he touched, she shouted without notice, by her voice everyone came to room, on the time purvi saw sachin, who looking her shock and confuse, when everyone came sachin hid behind the curtain

Acp (worried): beta pari! Kya hua ap itni chillaya kyun

Purvi: papa wo (she turned and looked sachin who hid once again) wo… cockroach hai papa

Acp(amused): kya keeda, ap ek keeda ko dekar chillaya

Purvi shook her head, on the very same moment nakul noticed sachin's shoes, a naughty grin passed over his face, he with teasing tone, by looking at purvi, and sachin

Nakul: wo kuch nahi papa wo keeda thoda bada hai issliye baachi daar gayi (he suppressed his laugh while purvi gave him deadly glare)

Acp: par keeda yahan ayi kaise

Acp looked confused while dr salunke got it, he with laugh, aare acp chodo na keeda kahi se ayi hoga tum bath bath pe investigation kyun karthe ho, ajao hum chalte hai… he took acp with him, while others also went

Nakul(near curtain): waise mr:bade keeda ap zara apni moo dekaneki ki ceremony karega ya fir hum uskaliye shagun dena padega,

Sachin(came out): tume tho mei chodunga nahi

He started to chase nakul, while he ran from grip both ran in home like kids by which purvi laughing like mad, which gave a snooth in everybody hear, acp saw his lovely girl with tear filled eyes

**a/n I know bahut bura chapter tha but yeh mei issliye lika hoon, bahut log hai jho usski maa papa ya fir koi aur unexpected death ko uss bacchi ki dosh derahi hai issliye socha aise kuch likun agar aplog ko bore kiya tho sorry (kaan pakadke mafi)**

**mei ab thoda jaldi mei hoon issliye eke k ko thanks nahi keparahi hoon, but whom all were reviewed thanks from bottom of my heart love u sooooooooo much guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go with family love friends, hope u all will like it**

**In bureau:**

It was a usual day everyone engaged in their work, our sachvi were looking the files, same time acp called everyone to his cabin. Where duo were already present, acp sir in his duty mood

Acp: ek kooni ke case ki mujrim chup honeke information mile hai wo ek normal mujirm nahi ek serial killer hai, so meine tay kiya hai ki humare team mei se do wahan undercover mei jaayege aur uss mujirm ke baremei sare information collect karege

Freedy: jii sir per yahan se jayega koun

Acp: meine abhijeet daya se discuss karneke bath yeh decide kiya ki purvi aur sachin ko bejungi wahan (purvi surprise while sachin gave smirk, duo smiled seeing her) wahan do no meri guest house mei rahegi

With a name of guest house purvi jumped from place

Purvi: yepieeee (acp gave a glance she realized where she is stood there silent, a smile crept in everyone face)

Acp(to purvi): ap wahan kaam kaliye jaa rahe hai maza leneki nahi (he said in soft but orderly tone, she shook her head still waiting to jump once acp moved, acp smiled to see her) ap do no kal nikal na hai tike

Purvi: jii sir

Sachin: sab tike sir per hum jana kahan

Acp: Shimla

Sachin stood in place, he don't know how to answer, he was shocked as well as scared with a name of most beautiful city, he looked lost almost like a lost puppy in some dark forest, sweats badly, but everyone was busy to notice it, sachin left the place immediately

Acp: acha beta ap bi ghar jao aur packing karlo, mei kaka se kaha hai ap do no wahan aarahe hai wo sab tayar rakega. Wahan zayada shaitani nahi tike (he said patting her head, she smiled and fly from bureau)

Purvi on her car felt sachin is lost on something, she want to know what made him so disturbed, she decided to drive to his home to give surprise for him, she bought chocolates of her favorite as she know she is the one who going to eat and red roses **(come on guys it's not always necessary boys has to do all these sometimes role reversal can also take place girls can be given chance ;))**

On her way she decided to meet one more important thing packing, she decided to whom she can give her job, with evil smile she made through her mobile dialed a person number through speed dial, it took more time as our cop never accept her defeat she dialed it again and again until it make fed up the person at other end

Person: hello… haan pari bol itni bar kyun call kiya

Purvi: kahan tha tum

nakul: mera maa mei tho investigation room mei tha criminal ke sath

Purvi: acha tike… muje na kal Shimla jana hai, muje order ayi hai, ab muje sachin se milne jane hai tho fir tum meri packing karlo

nakul: mei kyun karoon

purvi: oye hello last time jab tum Bangalore gaya mei hii packing ki samje usseke hisab abi bi baki hai (she said with own sibling tone)

nakul: usskeliye hi laya wo 20000 ki dress (she hit her head as she forgot)

purvi: acha acha kya chata hai tum

nakul: tum wapas ane tak tumari ipod

purvi: kyaaaaaaaaaa

nakul: deal ya no deal, mera pass time nahi hai (he shown off his attitude)

purvi(irritated): deal! Deal per aise hi wapas chayiye samja

Nakul: tike done…. (They hanged up phone, purvi made her direction to sachin home)

**Sachin home**

In front of sachin home, unusually purvi saw it was locked, and house is silent too, it's quite weird as sachin always used to have neighbor kids over home or he will be in park to chat with old couples and accompanying them whenever they miss their kids. Simply he is power pact and popular in his society all old couples loves him as their son, aunties and uncle treats him as their own, kids enjoy his company and girls used to attract and flirt with him. But today entire house is silent, she with various thoughts crossing her mind let the doorbell ring. After some minutes the door got opened

Sachin: aare purvi tum yahan (she pushed him and entered home)

Purvi: haan mei kyun nahi asakthi

Sachin(smiled): aise kuch nahi hai, tumari hi ghar hai kab chahe aasakthi ho (She sat in couch) cahlo mei coffee lathi hoon (he was about to move she held his wrist by looking in to her eyes)

Purvi: kya chupa raha ho mujse

Sachin(panicked trying to look away from glace): nahi mei kuch… (She stood up and held his face in palms, wiped his face near eyes which still remains wet, sachin looked her eyes)

Purvi: tum apne dard ko chupana chate ho wo bi mujse

He lost his balance sat in floor tears were flowing in cheeks, purvi gave him time to speak, she sat in couch he immediately placed his head in her lap, she caressed all lovingly, his tears flowed endless

Sachin: mei bahut bura hoon purvi, muje iss duniya mei koi nahi chata hai, mei ek najayas hoon meri maa aur papa ki beech affair tha aur meri 2 saal mei maa ne kissi aur se shadi karli. Undono muje saal mei 6 mehene ek ki pass aur bakki 6 dusri ki pass hone diya. Kissene bi muje pyar nahi kiya nahi hi maa papa nahi hi choti maa aur maa ka dusra pathi, sab apne apne pariwar bachon ke sath busy the muje bas ek cheez ki tara rahne diya unlog ke sathe, muje kuch bi chahe tho unse magne nahi diya, nahi muje apne sath rahne diya. Fir college aneke bath unlog se alag hogay scholarship mei padai puri ki aur part time job kiya, fir cid mei select hogay, wo mere baremei jaaneki koi bi step nahi liya, mei agay unlog se door

He shed tears by hugging her, she just covered him in her secure shell, let him cry in shoulder, she doesn't had any idea about how a person who always smile and make environment light understand others can have such a bitter past over him, she never saw this side of him ever, she just hugged him few minutes, sachin composed himself

Sachin: phir jab mei cid join kiya, tabi ek road accident mei muje shreya mila, uss accident mei wo sab ko kolchuki thi, shreya kissibi ristadar ke pass janese inkar kardiya wo tab sirf apni higher secondary mei thi issliye mei usse apne pass rakdiya, muje laga yeh sab janege tho tum bi muje chod kar chale jayegi

Purvi all these time ruffled his hair, he felt snooth which he missed for all these years, he felt the mother's love and concern with those ruffling, purvi knows the pain to be bought up without mother love but she had really supporting father, but it's not so in sachin's case, she cupped his face with so much love kissed him in fore head

Purvi: ssshhhh aise nahi kehathe mei hoon na tumare pass, iss sab mei tumare galati kuch bi nahi hai, tum apne apko dhoshi kyun manthe ho

Sachin: muje wapas Shimla nahi jana hai purvi muje unn sabse nahi milna hai fir ek bar (he hugged her like a scared kid hid himself in her)

Purvi: iss ka matlab Shimla hi tumara home town hai (sachin shook his head) dek sachin (she made him look her eyes) tum wahan apna duty nibana jaarahe ho, ab unsab se tumara koi matlab nahi hai, tum unlog keliye apna duty se peeche hat nahi sakthe

Sachin: nahi wo mei phir se koi taane nahi sune hai, muje wahan dar laktha hai plz, hum nahi jana hai wahan (he said by holding her hands like a kid his face was covered with sweat and tears, she hugged him)

Purvi: aise kuch nahi hoga mei hoon na tumare pass, mei kuch nahi hone doongi tume

Sachin: promise (he showed his palm purvi felt the innocent kid in his eyes, she gave a kiss)

Purvi: pakka promise (by pressing the palm tight sachin smile) hum na wahan bahut masti karenge (she said ruffling his hair, he seems comfortable, calm and so innocent) aur na tum ek naaya Shimla dekenge wahan meri sath koi kadwa yade nahi bus kushi baregi (she said dreamily)

Sachin: sachiiiiii (she felt the hurt kid which longed for parents love all these years, ruffled his hair)

Purvi: muchiiii (by placing kiss in nose tip, he smiled and hugged her by placing head in her chest, she ruffled his hair)

They remained like that for some time, purvi saw him as he slept with the warmth of love, and she gave him kiss in forehead by ruffling his hair, she moved slightly, made him comfortable in couch, sachin slept as peacefully as he ever had with small smile in face

After sometime purvi gave a kiss in sachin's forehead went to her home,

**Acp house**

Acp sir was fuming in anger, nakul stood there with head down, while acp in fiery eyes, in front of him his favorite flower vase on ground in million pieces and duster in nakul's hand

Acp: bewakoof, pagal, akal ki dushman (he said all these by throwing cushion on nakul who managing by catching it, the scene was really funny, purvi who next to acp)

Acp searching words to scold him

Acp: wo…. Wo…

Purvi (whispering in ears): papa nalayak papa (she heading him by giving words to scold)

Acp: haan haan nalayak… (To purvi) thanks beta (nakul looking with fiery eyes as she is laughing at back)

Nakul: teri tho mei bath mei deklungi (she made a face)

They day went like this everyone waited for next surprising morning

**Next day**

sachvi at bureau, purvi wore a white tops and blue jean wrapped her yellow shirt in hip, with pony tail were as sachin was in t-shirt **(they dressed as rani and ajay in chori chori)**

Acp: yahan hai sare plans apko wahan local police ke help miljayega

Sachvi: right sir

Acp: dek sachin tum purvi ki ache kyal rako unne wahan tho bahut masti aur sharati mood hongi, tum dyan rakna unne tike

Sachin(with smile): sure sir

Acp: dekiye pari ap wahan kaam keliye jaa rahe hai kaka ko parishan math karna tike, yeh bi yad rakiye ki ap ek cid officer hai

Nakul: haan wahan bi teri pagalpan ke sath gumao math mei bi nahi honga wahan, aur yeh lo yeh dawai apne pass rakne jab gaadi upar janeki shuru kiya tab yeh lelo tike, agar sar gumaya, ulti hone lagi tho sojana. Isska dawai bi hogi bag mei, garam pani peena (purvi shook her head as 5 years kid who receiving instructions from mother, nakul gave a kiss on other side sachin gave all instruction to shreya)

Sachin: dyan rakna apna (shreya hugged him)

Daya and abhijeet gave instruction to sachvi about case and they headed towards Shimla, from where they took acp jeeps and headed to his guest house **(the house and car to same as in chori chori movie)**

**a/n this is also one of social problem which make the kids to face pain as parents prefer their happiness first. I thought to display this pain of kid don't know how much I have succeed in it…patha nahi kaise lagtha hai agar kissiko hurt kiya tho I am so sorry review mei zaroor batana kaise hai jitni jaldi review milega utni jaldi update bi milega.**

**guest: thank you love you so much be blessed dear**

**dareyachk: yar I ill try to fulfill ur wish by adding dareya scene I will do my best ab track ko thoda stable hogay do zaroor har couple ko equal importance dengi pakka**

**rajvigirl: thank you love you so much be blessed dear**

**nehabrave01: thank you dear hugggggssss to u tooo I hope ap kush hai aaj hi milgay apko chappy **

**purvirock: thank you love you so much be blessed dear**

**cid romance: thanks yar god bless you huggy **

**pari: sure I ill try my hand on kevi and dushvi but after sme time hope u don't ming ty**** be blessed**

**loveabhi: thank you love you so much be blessed dear**

**sachingirl: thank you love you so much be blessed dear**

**tanyashergill: nahi I do remember ur concept I ill give my best **

**cidans: thank you love you so much be blessed dear**

**guestNL: thank you love you so much be blessed dear**

**saraswatidahal: thank you love you so much be blessed honey **

**adk: thank you love you so much be blessed dear**

**shreeyabandariya45: ty dear be blessed **

**pari22: thank you love you sweety **

**keviroxy123: belated birthday wish sweety I am so sorry actually I was quite busy on my personal works because of which I could'nt concentrate on ff I am so sorry about that once my stories got over I ill fulfill all the request hope u ill forgive me I ill give one kevi soon**

**sachvithe best: thank you love you so much be blessed dear**

**guest: thank you love you so much be blessed dear**

**shilpapattee1: thank you love you so much be blessed dear**

**guest: thank you love you so much be blessed dear **

**Signing of katiiy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go with next chapter of family, full of sachvi romance read and enjoy and dont forget to review :)**

Sachvi reached acp guest house, it was a beautiful house from nature gift, the house placed near cliff the mountain can be seen clearly, the house made with wood **(guys just refer chori chori movie same house)**, servant stood in entrance waiting for the two. A smile crept in purvi's face to see the house, while fear in sachin's eyes. Purvi kept her hand on his which now rest in gear of their gypsy, he felt the assurance with the hand which entwined his she gave a nod he smiled back. They were disturbed by the servant who with enthusiasm

Servant: pari beta!(purvi with full josh jumped from their gypsy while sachin smiled as she looks like a kid)

Purvi: kaakaaa (she hugged him) kaise hai ap? Aur kaaki kaise hai? Haan aur chutki wo kaise hai? Sunahai usski shadi hogay aur sasural chali gay? Muje duty ki mare aa nahi paya usski shadi mei, batayiye apka tabyat kaise hai (she asked nonstop kaaka was just smiling) aare kaaka ap chup kyun hai jawab digiye na

Sachin(who came with luggage): tum jawab deneki mooka kahan diya (he said naughtily)

Kaaka: aare ap kyun saman utaya mei hoon na (he ran to sachin got luggage)

Sachin(smiling): koi bath nahi hai kaaka, mei apna kaam kud karna pasand kartha hoon

Kaaka(lovingly): wo sab yahan nahi chalta beta jab tak hum yahan hai saare kaam hum hi karthe apni pari beti ka (he patted purvi's cheek lovingly, she smiled) acha beta aaj apki kaaki ki tabyat toda karab hai, tho kya mei aaj ghar chalke ek bar deke aao

Purvi(roughly): kabar daar (kaaka look sad while sachin confused, she smiled) kabardar ap wapas aneki bath kiya tho, ap jayiye aur aram se kaaki ki pass rahiye

Kaaka: per beta ap yahan

Purvi: ap meri chinta math kijiye sachin haina meri daayan rakne kaliye, (she pushed him) aur jab tak kaaki tik na hojay mei apko yahan dekna nahi chayiye tike.. jayiye(kaaka smiled) haan ek min, yeh ligiye kaaki aur apkeliye layi thi, (she gave the gift parcel to the old man, he accepted it)

Kaaka: kush rahiye beta (went to his home, while purvi smiled)

Hands came and round her waist, she smiled while he gave a kiss in her shoulder, she turned towards him, locked her hand around his neck, he gave his evergreen charming smile, and tighten his grip in waist, she blushed, he came near her lips, they were inch apart, their eyes meet one another, he lost in her eyes made the grip more tighten in waist, they are about to explore each other's lips but phone disturbed them, purvi slightly pushed him, while sachin came back to reality, he looked purvi longingly, she smiled to see his lost puppy look, attend the call while pulling him in hug

Purvi: haan nakul bol (sachin hugged her tightly doing all naughty thing in back, purvi tries her best not to show up anything in voice as her bro is on line, they had chat for few min and hanged up)

Purvi with a relief pushed sachin lightly, he looked her confusingly he still has his hands in her waist and give most innocent look

Purvi: kya kar rahe the tum, mei nakul se bath kar rahe the aur tum haiki muje distract kar rahehai, patha hai kitni muskil hui thi bath karnemei (sachin kissing her in neck)

Sachin: kyun mere kiss tume itne impact dethe hai (she blushed hard, he tucked her hair behind ears looking deep in eyes he crushed her lips, for which he got positive response from her side, they left after few min)

Purvi: tum kabhi sudrenge nahi(she gave slap in arms) acha chod, muje bahut bhook lagi hai kuch kaalethe hai

Sachin(in seductive tone): muje bi bhook lagi hai issliye apni favorite kaa rahe hoon(he once again kissed in neck, purvi pushed him with a little force)

Purvi: sachin no badmashi! Come on acha bacha banjao aur kaane keliye kuch leaao bahut tak gayi hoon aur kaana banane ki mood nahi hai

Sachin: fir restro chalte hai

Purvi(seductive smirk): nahi restro mei itna maza nahi atha (she said by biting her lips her left hand in his neck, with right hand pulling him closer by holding his shirt collar, this made sachin really nervous, he separate her, stammering)

Sachin: wo…wo…mei kuch latha hoon kanekaliye (he ran from there, while purvi madly laughing at back of him)

After sometime sachin came with pizza and soft drink, before purvi settle's sachin pulled her in lap, and gave a bite of his, she eat while brushing his hair, he enjoyed the feel, hugged and rested head in her chest, she loved it, as he looks too innocent, just like a new born baby, and they eat their dish, purvi offered to clean the table sachin refused, cleaned himself

**In bed room:**

Purvi sat in rope chair swing with her softy toy waiting for sachin who came in moment adjusted in that single person swing while kissing and entwining with her, enjoying weather form window, purvi laid in his chest

Sachin: hum aaj shyam shopping mall jake usspe nazar rakthe hai, kya patha hume wahan surag miljay

Purvi: hmm jab tak hum iss case ke investigation pura na karthe tab tak yahan kissiko bi yeh patha nahi hona hai hum kon hai (he nodded meaningfully, clutched her waist gave smirk, purvi blushing) sachu…. (They spend loving moment together)

**In evening**

Purvi got ready as she wearing tank top and shorts, she came out sachin was looking her lost, she came and gave a hug to sachin

Purvi: mei ready hoon hum chale

Sachin(shocked): kyaaaaaa! Baby tum iss kapade mei aungi (purvi looked her)

Purvi: haan kyun kya karebi hai iss kapade mei, tume mei iss kapade mei acha nahi lagi (she asked with sad face)

Sachin(hugged her): tum iss kapade mei bahut achi lagrahe ho issliye mana kar raha hoon (she looked puzzled) mei chati hoon tum aise koopsurat '_out of world'_ sirf mere samne diko, aur yeh huk mei kissiko nahi dungi (he said while kissing her in earlobe and cheeks dragged she blushed and went to change)

She came in pink salwar suit she just looked so beautiful with open hair and chumka in ears, sachin mesmerized in her eyes she looks so beautiful and perfect, she smiled and snapped her fingers in front of him, he came back to reality

Sachin (after controlling himself): tho hum chale

Purvi(locked hand in arms): jii (sachin look surprised, while she with smile gave a kiss in cheeks, he turned red went to mall)

**In mall**

Purvi were in grocery story, there everyone knows she is daughter of acp but no one has idea of being her as police officer and sachin is out of question, as they meet him for first time, everyone thought he is his fiancé as per plan made by team, purvi were shopping all necessary stuff

Sachin saw some little boy crying and how his mom came and lift him in arms, and caringly consoling him, he just smiled with a pain while purvi patted his shoulder, he became normal she with look asked _"kya hua" _for which he replies _"kuch nahi"_ she smiled he too

Sachin: acha shopping hogay

Purvi: haan hogay aajo (sachin saw basket literally surprised as it's filled with chocolate and stuff, sachin shook head disappointedly)

Sachin: tum grocery kardne aya the na (she shook her head, sachin rising eyebrows) wahan grocery kahan hai (purvi hit his hand)

Purvi(like a kid): meine tho sirf grocery kardi usske sath thoda chocolates (indicated the bag filled with chocolate and chips, sachin smiled) acha tum bahar wait karo mei bill pay karke athi hoon (she took wallet from his pocket, he gave in and went out waiting for her with a smile)

Sachin saw purvi his eyes pooped out for a minute as purvi hugging a well build guys who is handsome enough, she was laughing with the guy who were holding her hand continuously, purvi did not take any step to free his hand, sachin boiling in anger while purvi never noticed him, he came near them gave fake smile to both

Purvi: sachin kahan thi tum (he was about to say something she cut off) wo sab chodo isse milo yeh hai shiv meri bachman ka dost, bachman mei hum ek dusre ke bahut kareeb thi (sachin was fuming in jealousy)

Shiv: aur ab bi (they both laughed and gave high five, sachin looked sad, purvi was too busy to notice)

Purvi: shiv yeh hai sachin aur(shiv cut off)

Shiv: wo sab chod ajao hum dinner karthe hai bachman ki tara aur ice cream bi kathe hai akele (purvi with full of enthusiasm shook her head, while sachin looks down with sad face)

Purvi: acha sachin mei shiv ke sath jaatha hoon, tum ghar jana tike.

Sachin(harshly): nahi (shiv and purvi looked confuse, sachin realized his tone) wo mera matlab tum iss tara naya jaga mei akele jana, mei tume aise jane nahi desaktha na (purvi gave a look) nahi… sir pooche tho

Purvi: nahi papa kuch nahi kahegi aur yeh naya jaga nahi mei Shimla ko koona koona jantha hoon, waise bi mei akele kahan hai shiv hai (sachin face went glow less he looked too sad like cute puppy)

Sachin (still not gave up): mei bi sath chalo(she gave look) nahi tume kuch madat chayiye tho (he gave full of hope look)

Purvi: wo tum chinta math karo meri pass tho shiv haina meri dyan rakne, tum befikar jaa sakthe hai (shiv got call and excused himself) sachin wo mere bachman ka dost hai koi ajan nahi tum aise humesha bodyguard kyun banjathe ho, tum itni bi over protective baneki zaroori nahi hai samji, I can handle myself (she said with irritation)

Sachin(lost his temper): tume kya laktha hai mei teri personal cheezo mei interfere kartha hoon (he griped her shoulders) fine tume tho mujse zayada wo important hogai na, uss anajaan admi ki wajase tum mujse

Purvi(with anger): sachin be in your limit (he got really hurt with her words left her shoulder went out purvi too feels bad she was about to stop him while shiv came and pulled her with him, which made sachin more sad he went home with shopping bags)

**In home**

Sachin sat in couch cursing shiv, he was really sad as his purvi did not pay attention to him, he was burning with jealousy, he didn't even change his dress from the time simply looking wall clock and entrance simultaneously, he looked like lost bunny with sad look, he feels hungry but sachin never used to eat alone, he need company.

Sachin pov: yeh purvi abi tak aya kyun nahi, usse patha hai mei akele nahi katha hoon fir bi uske sath chale gay dinner karne muje anese bi mana kardiya, ek bar bi nahi socha ki mei kya hua ek call tak nahi kiya (he looked the phone sadly, with anger he was about to throw the softy toy in his hand he stopped it) nahi ab tuhi mera sahara (he hugged it) looked like 5 years kid (by thinking all this he slept in couch, hugging the softy)

Purvi came late, by saying bye to shiv, she came inside her heart beat is really fast, her eyes scanned his room but there was no sign of anybody staying, she is confused, and came further in to living room, where he saw her sweet innocent baby lying in couch, he looked too innocent that anybody can fall in love with him, purvi carefully brushed his hair, he turned other side

Sachin(in sleep): purvi kab aaogi yar muje bhook lagi hai (purvi felt too bad, she had feel of mother for kid more than a girlfriend for her guy, she smiled with his innocence)

She gave a look to kitchen, she is sure now with the cleanness that he dint had anything till now, she felt too pity, a smile came in her lips does that not sweet to have same person as both boyfriend and baby according to situation, she with a sign went to kitchen

Purvi (signing): laktha hai janab kuch nahi kaaya abi tak, bahut zidi tho hai, aare patha hai gussa mei hai tho apne apko takleef kyun denehai (she hit her head) uffo mei yeh kaise bulgay ki wo akele nahi kaatha (she looked him) aww naraz mei bi sothe waqt bilkul bachy jaise lagraha hai, acha chalo waise bi manana hai kuch favorite ke sath manatha hoon (she started to prepare sachin's favorite)

Over sometime purvi finished dinner, she saw him who got up and looking around he saw purvi first he was so happy, when he remembered the mall scene, he was sad once again, turned his face other side, started to his room

Purvi(soft and lovingly,in hurry): kuch kaake tho jao

Sachin(harshly): muje bhook nahi hai, waise bi tume kya farak padtha hai (she can easily get how hurt he is) tum kaaliya na jaake sojao (he started once again)

Purvi: acha gussa hai

Sachin (hurt): mei khon hoon gusse hone wala (he said with breaking voice sat in chair, purvi too sad still she dint give hope)

She came near his chair, he went out she followed him, sachin gave up and sat in front of entrance, purvi sat next to him, he sat resting his face in knees and so sad

Purvi: sachu sorry na (she said holding her ears, sachin turned his face)

Sachin: mujse kyun magrahi ho, mei apne limit cross kar raha hoon na (she got his mood, she softly turned his face towards her)

Purvi: aise nahi hai sachu, acha wo sab chodo ab thoda kaalo (she gave plate, he was sad and angry thrown the plate on ground, purvi got mad with his act, when sachin stood and about to move, purvi in angry tone) sachin yeh kaise batameez hai haan, tume itna gussa ki tum kaane ki apaman karthe ho haan (he stopped like kid) samajthe kya hai apne apko, tume jana hai mei shiv ke sath kyun gayi suno shiv ek undercover cop hai aur iss case ki sisle mei kuch information denethi issliye mei uske sath jaana pada ab samja (she poured out he looked with head down guilty, still his innocence never accept someone to be close with his girl)

Sometime later, she calms down saw him who sat in couch with apologetic look, puppy dog eyes, purvi could not resist from smiling she loved him, his jealousy his possessiveness, without any question hugged him who is sitting and looked her with innocent face he hugged her through waist rested his face in chest, she ruffled his hair, in moment she held his face and kissed in forehead, he once again hugged and hid himself in her

Sachin: patha hai tume uss stupid ke sath deke muje kaise feel hua

Purvi(confusingly): stupid? Oh shiv

Sachin: haan wahi! Muje bahut bura laga jab wo tume gale laya(purvi smiled to hear cute complaints) muje aise laga ki mei abi usse 4 taapad marun(she chuckled) tum sirf mera hai purvi (he said looking in eyes) mei tume kissiko nahi dungi (he hugged her more tightly)

Purvi: aww meri baby! Mei sirf tumara hoon aur kissko nahi tike. Shiv sirf meri bachman ka dost hai agar hum Mumbai wapas gaya tho wo thodi na humare peeche ayega (she held his face) meri baby usse leke parshan thi (he shook his head she once again hugged him, he smiled) acha chalo ab sare confusion clear hogay na hum kuch kale

Sachin(still slight hint of jealousy): kyun usske sath nahi kaaya

Purvi(smiled): jab muje patha hai ki meri baby meriliye ghar pe bhooka hoga tho mei kaise kaa sakthi hoon (he smiled she gave a kiss) tike ab wait karo mei humare liye kaana lekar athi hoon, tum tho yeh sara karab kardiya(he looked down)

Within some moment purvi came with a plate, he was about to get it, but she moved his hand, he looked her, she took bite to his mouth in order to feed while he took it happily, he gave for her, they both had dinner while feeding each other so happily, after sometime purvi shared all the information with him

Purvi: acha chalo sojathe hai (he was lying in her lap) bahut late hogay (he looked her as now he was playing with her figures)

Sachin: itni jaldi. Tike chalo (he moved towards purvi's room)

Purvi: hoi hello kahan jatha hai

Sachin: aare sona hai issliye humara room jatha hoon (he said with wink)

Purvi: wo ab sirf meri room hai, humara room honekaliye ab waqt hai tho tum nakul ki room use kardena (he was about to say something but she pushed to nakul room which is opposite to hers)

Sachin: purvi mei akele kaise soun, muje dar lagega na, tum kyun na mera company de

Purvi: agar itni problem hai tho mei Nikhil ko madat keliye bulo jho humara sath har waqt yahan rahega tume sath company bi dega (his eyes were pooped out when she took mobile phone he immediately snatched it) are tumari madat karna chati hoon na

Sachin(joined his hands): koi madat nahi cahyiye hai, mei akele tik hoon (she smiled)

Purvi(patting cheeks): good boy (he made innocent face)

Sachin: good night kiss (she smiled and gave in right cheek, he showed left she gave, next with naughty mood indicated lips)

Purvi: tum sudrongi nahi, ab mei Nikhil ko bulna hi padega

Sachin(panicked): nahi nahi aise kuch math karna mei chalta hoon (he went towards room while she stopped and brushed his lips with hers and ran towards her room, sachin smiled and ruffled his hair by caressing lips)

**a/n tho kaise laga chapter zaroor batana tried my best as I want sachvi romance which is very less now a days, hope you ppl enjoy it as I did when writing if any queries feel free to review me**

**kushimetha,nehabrave01,purvirock,shreyabandari45,guest,rajvigirl,tanyashergill,sachingirl,shzkbindiyaabhi96,guestNL,loveabhi,saraswatidahal,bipana,cidromance,cidan,jothiteku,pari,anayagautam,adk,pari22,shilpapatte: thanks a lot guys love u people god bless you**

**signing of katiiy **


End file.
